The Wrath Of The Internet
by NumbDrumPoul
Summary: Sam and Kelly, two best mate since 2011, have been involved in the great downfall of the internet, the source of memes and fantoms, has been destroyed, setting loose all internet related things and making them real! They must seal the crack in the meme source, fix the world, then celebrate with a 4x because they are Australian. And so am I. Im not a redneck. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

***Quick authors note, I'm not dead I have just been a lazy shit. Also I'm not making anymore fnaf related stuff except for a bit in this story which is kinda irrelevant so yeah, anyway, enjoy!***

Kelly woke up to a cold frosty morning. Had he kicked off his blanket in the night? He looked over his shoulder and saw his doge wonder he was so cold! He got out his tent and looked around. The area was still safe. No bronies or fazfags have invaded the small summit he rested upon. He went into his mates tent to see his swag… With no-one in the swag! He felt a strike of panic hit him like a pair of clackers to the bloody face! "Sam! Where are you?" Kelly yelled "Over here you dickwad! Can you not use your eyes before you yell?" Sam yelled back angrily "Do you want to start an avalanche? Lets not forget how much rain there has been, it would have loosened the snow!" Kelly saw soft water speckles on his tent "Yeah, I suppose. What are you doing over there?" Kelly asked "I heard something last night, I think we might have to leave this area soon."Sam had binoculars and was looking down the mountains side. Kelly went over to the campfire to light it up. He put his hand in his pocket to find a lighter, his hand fiddled right down to the bottom, but he couldn't feel it. "Oi Sam, got a light mate?" Kelly asked. "Nah mate, I gave it to you last night". Shit. He had to do it the old fashioned way, He picked up two sticks and rubbed them together fiercely at the centre of the campfire. He saw a small bit of smoke and saw a gentle light appear at the bottom. "Success!" He yelled, he looked over his shoulder to see Sam motioning for him to come closer. He handed him the binoculars he was using to look down the mountain. Kelly looked at the small bundle of men walking around at the bottom of the mountain. 'Who are they?" Kelly asked, "I don't know, they might be fazfags or bronies, we should start packing up our tents" Sam said with an undeniable tone of fear in his voice. At that point sam saw one of their pack look up, he saw him yell to his mate to look up, and then he saw all of them looking at them. He heard some voices, then they all started hauling ass up the small path that led up to the summit they were on.

"Shit sam we gotta move right now!" Kelly said nervously. Sam nodded in agreement. they both got up to pack up their tents, but before they could they heard some yelling and laughing coming from the pathway 'Fuck, thats them!" Sam whispered. Kelly crawled inside a small bush and sam jumped behind a nearby rock. Kelly looked over at sam through a branch and gestured to be quiet. Kelly looked through the branches and saw 14 fazfags looking around their tents hoping to find something. Kelly and sam dare not breathe, when they saw a huge shadow cover up the entire summit!

The fazfags looked over to see the almighty giant robarate looking down on them "You scrubs. Prepare to be 420 noscoped by the mlg lord m80s" Robarate started up the montage music, spun around 420 times, then rekt the fazfags. he walked away slowly, and the montage music faded away. Kelly and Sam got out from their hiding spots to see the remains of the fazfags. they checked their pockets, but all they found was bad animations and horrible theories. Kelly and Sam looked at each other, they decided this area was unsafe, and decided to pack up the area and leave. They knew a safe place, but didn't know whether it was taken over yet. the last time they both visited was 2012, before all this started. It was the land of Team Fortress 2 Forums


	2. Chapter 2

***Hello you few fans! Is this my earliest upload? On the story that hopefully doesn't offend people…. Just note when I say "Fazfags" I mean the fnaf fans that make horrible crap like 'Otp' And of course, 'Shipping'. Lets not forget them sour lemons that leave a bad taste in your mouth, unless they don't, which….. Yeahhhhh. Anyway, enough rambling! Lets start the next chapter!***

So, they both packed up and started heading north, where the Tf2 forums are. They travelled for about 5 minutes before some other crazy shit happened. It was a rare spy crab on the path on which the travelled! "Dude, look over there" Sam said "Yes, I know, this story is making the readers feel like idiots because we have to point out every little detail!" "Oh…. Well sorry". The spycrab looked at them, studying them, observing and learning… They slowly walked past him and tried not to make too much noise. Kelly pulled out his camera *Sorry about the magic satchel* And took a picture of the rare species. Kelly made a mistake here. Can you guess what it is?

a)He had flash on the camera

b)He didn't feed the spycrab

c)He didn't fill his mouth full of toothpaste and chant around a fireplace

…..

The answer was a!

The spy crab started flailing his arms and snipping his pincers, enraged by the flash. Kelly and Sam were its primary targets, the spy crab charged and made foam at the mouth, he was truly enraged! Sam and Kelly ran for their lives, not looking back, and not trying to hear the rabid spy crab behind them. The spy crab took chase, and it caught up to them in a matter of seconds! Sam felt the spy crabs hot breath on his neck, then felt its pincers clamp around his ankles. Sam fell, Kelly looked back and grabbed Sams arms, Kelly pulled like a drop bear on heat, and finally pulled him back. Sam and Kelly landed in a pile (Go crazy, deviant art) The both got up and dusted themselves off, and for your sake, I'm not gonna include the whole walk, this isn't the hobbit!

So they arrived, and looked around at a pit of fire and horrible copy pastes, ratings were all negative, and the amount of ponies and fnaf characters had doubled! "What happened here?" Sam said, Kelly looked at a piece of amazing art called pirate fortress 2, it was all burned and he could barely make out the words. Had the tf2 forums been infected by these fandoms? Kelly and Sam saw a giant hole in the fire and burnt paper, it had a small ladder leading down. Kelly and Sam climbed down slowly, to the soft whispers, which turned into yells as they went down the ladder more. They reached the bottom, and saw a STAR_ of tf2.


End file.
